usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
The Yoshi Project: Super Mario World 3
=Mario & Luigi Kola Kingdom Quest= ' '' '''By Racerdude Koopa''System: GameCube' Cost: 49.99 Genre: Action/Adventure '' ''Story The Koopaling family gathers up to defeat Mario! Bowser and Wart team up with their Koopa Kids, including new ones- Susan, Nick, Bebop & Cassie. Twelve Koopa Kids! Baby Bowser is also included. How fortunate. Mario was sleeping in Grass Land until he saw a doomship with Larry piloting it. Bullet Bills were being launched. A giant grabber hand came down and grabbed Peach and Luigi! Mario gets eight suits and must go through several obstacles, defeat sixteen bosses, and go through sixteen lands! Boom Boom and his brother Bomb-Bomb guard the fortress. Keep in mind that this game is tough, so if you want an easy game, don't buy this. ' 'Music'' Super Mario Bros. 3 and new music ' Power-Ups Gallery http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mario%27sIsland.pngBoxart in PAL Regionshttp://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:MushiSMI.pngFinal design of the Mushis 'Other Items ' ''P-Balloon: Become fat and float through impassible gaps. P-Wing: Fly through the hardest levels! MOST DEFINITELY NEEDED when that Angry Sun appears. He appears in five levels only. Jugem Cloud: Pass a level that seems impossible to you. Oh wait, most levels are. Teehee. Mushroom: Become bigger! Only useful in tough situations! You need them for every boss. Otherwise it can be tough! ' 'Controls'' A: Jump, Swim Or Keep Flying B: Chuck Something X: On Map Go To Demo Card, Otherwise Nothing Y: Check Status L: Scroll Left R: Scroll Right Start: Pause Select: Main Menu Z: Information About Koopa Kids, Worlds, Or Characters Thumbstick: Move D-Pad: NOTHING! ' 'Worlds and Bosses ' ''Walkthrough'World 1: Flower Fields (PM2 Petal Meadows) '''1-1: This easy level has 'Galoombas, obviously, '''Tuba Troopa's,' Tanooki Goomba's, Light-Green Koopa Troopas, '''Goombas, obviously, Dark Puffs, and Koopa Troopas. 1-2: In this cave, you'll find many Gloombas, Spinias, Bald Clefts, Ruby Gloombas, 'Gloombee's, Bald Clefts, and Piranha Plants. The level has the Rogueport Sewers music from PM2. 1-3: This stage is a teeny bit tougher than the last two, but it's easy. There are Para-galoombas, Elite Paratroopas, '''Mandinators, Ruby Bloopers, Paragoombas, Koopa Paratroopas, and Bloopers.' '''1-B: Green Yoshi' The first Yoshi throws eggs at you, so avoid them. Attack him three times and your reward is Larry! ' ''''World 2: Dull Bones Desert (PM Dry Dry Desert) 2-1: The first level has Super Pokeys, Bone Jiros, Bee Sandoombas, ' Sand Goomcastle's, Pokeys, Dull Bones, and Microgoombas that attack you from blocks. 2-2: Now, you're in a pyramid full of Pokey Mummies, Chain Chomps, Clefts, and Buzzy Beetles. The PM Dry Dry Ruins music fits this level. 2-3: The third part of the desert is filled with Dull Bones, Pokeys, Lava Bubbles, and Ruff Puffs. 2-B: Red Yoshi Instead of throwing eggs, this red-hot Yoshi spits fire. Avoid it and you'll be ok. Three attacks and Morton is in the family again! ' 'World 3: Sky-Blue Sea (PM2 Rogueport)'' 3-1: This first part is filled with Bloopers, Cheep Cheeps, and Blurps. 3-2: The pirate ship section has the PM2 Pirate Grotto music and is filled with Bloopers, Blurps, Cheep Cheeps, Hyper Bald Clefts, and Bill Blasters, including Bullet Bills. 3-3: This part is full of Cheep Cheeps, Bloopers, Spinies, and Parabuzzies. 3-B: Blue Yoshi The third Yoshi will dive underwater and spit water at you. Attack him with fire and he'll put it out with water. Do this four times and he'll give Wendy back. ' 'World 4: Giant Jungle (PM2 Keelhaul Key)'' 4-1: This ENORMOUS jungle is filled with Nipper Plants, Giant Goombas, and Colossal Koopas. 4-2: Everything's not so giant anymore in this cave, which has Pale Piranhas, Hyper Clefts, Nipper Plants, Lantern Ghosts, Poison Puffs, and Swoopers. The music is Mt. Lavalava from PM. 4-3: The rest of the jungle is still full of giant enemies, and it has Putrid Piranhas, Piders, and Chain Chomps. 4-B: Orange Yoshi If the enemies are big, so is the fourth Yoshi! He'll eat a Mushroom and become jumbo-sized! Then, he'll ground pound you to try to crush you, so AVOID IT! Burn him to shrink him. Repeat the process three more times and he'll get so tiny, he disappears and gives up Iggy. ' 'World 5: Crazee Dayzee Clouds (PM Cloudy Climb)'' 5-1: The lowest part of the sky is full of Crazee Dayzees, Ruff Puffs, and Amazy Dayzees. 5-2: The second part is shockingly dangerous! It has Lakitus, Spinies, Boos, and Arantulas. Don't forget the lightning bolts! The music that fits the level is the Huff 'N Puff battle from PM. 5-3: The highest part of the place is full of Lakitus, Spinies, Dark Lakitus, and Sky-Blue Spinies. 5-B: Purple Yoshi The next Yoshi will swallow clouds and spit them out, so avoid them. Attack him five times and you save Roy! ' 'World 6: Winter Wonderland (PM2 Fahr Outpost)'' 6-1: The first section is overflowing with Frost Piranhas and Ice Puffs. 6-2: The music for the ice cave is the Crystal Palace from PM. It has Spinias, Spanias, Spunias, and Swoopulas. 6-3: The third part is filled with Embers, Ice Puffs, and Fuzzies. 6-B: Brown Yoshi The sixth Yoshi will throw an egg at the ice above. Avoid the ice chunks that fall on you. Attack with fire five times and Lemmy joins the Koopa family! ' 'World 7: Fuzzy Forest (PM2 Boggly Woods)'' 7-1: There are all four types of Piranha Plants. Pale Piranhas, Frost Piranhas, and Putrid Piranhas, including normal ones. 7-2: The giant tree you're in has Piders, Arantulas, Pale Piranhas, and Flower Fuzzies. The music is the Great Tree from PM2. 7-3: The far part of the forest is full of Green Fuzzies, Putrid Piranhas, and Dry Bones. 7-B: Pink Yoshi Yoshi #7 will go in a pipe. Torch all the Piranha Plants that come out of the pipes. The more you hit Yoshi, the more Piranha Plants will come out of the pipes. Hit him six times and Ludwig is saved! ' 'World 8: Boo Moon (PM2 Moon)'' 8-1: This place makes you jump higher. It has Moon Clefts, Embers, Boos, Elite Wizzerds, and Yuxes. 8-2: Deep inside the moon, there are Lava Bubbles, Z-Yuxes, Spunias, Wizzerds, Dark Boos, and Swampires. 8-3: The third part of the moon has X-Yuxes, Dark Wizzerds, Spanias, Phantom Embers, and Moon Clefts. 8-B: Black Yoshi The final Yoshi will swallow small boulders and spit them out, so watch out for them. When you burn him, he'll ground pound the rock and it'll crumble and fall. Jump over the falling rock. Torch him five more times to save Bowser Jr! ' 'World 8: Boo Moon (PM2 Moon)'' 8-1: This place makes you jump higher. It has Moon Clefts, Embers, Boos, Elite Wizzerds, and Yuxes. 8-2: Deep inside the moon, there are Lava Bubbles, Z-Yuxes, Spunias, Wizzerds, Dark Boos, and Swampires. 8-3: The third part of the moon has X-Yuxes, Dark Wizzerds, Spanias, Phantom Embers, and Moon Clefts. 8-B: Black Yoshi The final Yoshi will swallow small boulders and spit them out, so watch out for them. When you burn him, he'll ground pound the rock and it'll crumble and fall. Jump over the falling rock. Torch him five more times to save Bowser Jr! ' 'World 10: Fort Mario (PM Koopa Bros. Fortress)'' 9-1: The outside part of the fort is full of Fuzzies, Dark Boos, and Bomshell Bill Blasters. Don't forget the Bombshell Bills! 9-2: The inside part of the fort is overflowing with Hammer Bros, Boomerang Bros, Fire Bros, and Bristles. 9-3: The third section of the fort is filled with Dark Bristles, Chain Chomps, Hyper Goombas, Dull Bones, Dry Bones, and Amazy Dayzees. 9-B: Mario and Luigi The Mario Bros. are divided into seven phases. Attack them two times to move on to the next phase. Phase 1: First, they'll simply jump on you. Phase 2: Next, they'll use Fire Flowers and attack with fireballs. Phase 3: Their Raccoon forms make them hard to handle. They'll fly into the air and attack with tail whips. Phase 4: The Frog Suits make them more agile. They jump around and try to confuse you. Phase 5: The Hammer Suits they put on make them difficult to avoid. They throw hammers at you. Phase 6: This looks like a job for... the Super Mario Bros! Just kidding. Anyway, they'll put on capes and fly around the stage. They attack by spinning their capes at you. Phase 7: This is the hardest part! The Tanooki Suits are much like the Raccoon Suits, but they turn into statues! 9-4: Mario and Luigi run away and the fort is crumbling! You have to get out in ten minutes or less, or it's GAME OVER!!! ' 'Final Bosses: Bowser and Wart'' They go into a flying tank. Bowser is at the top and Wart is at the bottom. Bowser launches Bullet Bills and Wart launches Bob-ombs. Throw them at Wart first. Six times and he'll fly away. He's not defeated though. Bowser will shoot giant, fast cannonballs. If you beat Bowser first, Wart will throw hammers. If there's one left, jump on the tank to hit Bowser or just go punch Wart. Once they both fly away they'll escape into the castle's heart. They breathe bubbles and fireballs and try to ground pound you. It's only double trouble but it's easy to beat them. Make a gap for them to fall into and soon they'll get back up in the Klown Kopter. When it swoops down hit on top of the Kopter. One hit for Bowser and Wart. Once they're both beaten they'll be blown from the castle sky high. ' 'Ending'' Peach is saved, blah, blah, blah, she says thanks, blah, blah, blah, and gives the character you're playing as a cake and kiss. Then she says something quite dumb that makes Mario or Luigi annoyed. The credits appear showing "THE END" and thanks for playing. AFTER ALL THAT HARD WORK AND LONG HOURS OF SURVIVAL AND EXTREMELY DIFFICULT LEVELS YOU RECIEVE A LAME ENDING?! Well it's better than hearing the princess is in another castle, isn't it? ''